Let me hold you
by Sagri
Summary: Another story with Sheik and Link as high school teenagers. Sheik's pov. Link x Sheik


**Hey! Welcome dear readers!**

**Here is another story with Link and Sheik as school teenagers. It could be considered as a sequel of 'Musings' but I don't really do. It is the same AU but there is no real chronology.**

**Apart from that, I'm still French (yes, what a surprise!) so forgive me if there are some grammatical mistakes. However, there shouldn't be so much thanks to my wonderful beta-reader: HarryPotter'sgirl17. Thank you again!**

**And as a lot of people disliked the characters mentioning they were in a fanfiction in 'Musings', I didn't tell them this time...**

**NB: à l'attention des éventuels lecteurs français (eh oui, on ne sais jamais). Pour la petite info, Ralis est le prince Zora Lars, dans Twilight Princess.**

**Warning:**** there is shonen-ai (guy love) in this fiction so if you don't like it, please do not read. And if you're stubborn and read it anyway, please do not send me vulgar messages, etc. ... I would probably make a lot of fun of you...**

**Special warning to Nuitari Aquarius:**** la fin est relativement guimauve...**

**Enjoy your reading ! And don't forget to send me a review!**

* * *

**Let me hold you**

* * *

Hey! It's me again, Sheik. And guess what? I am going to tell you my life story again! Well, right now, it's quite boring though. Actually, I have been kidnapped by Saria, a friend of mine, to attend the Kokiri Club weekly meeting. Oh! You don't know what the Kokiri Club is? You must be kidding! I mean, it's rather famous in my high school. Well, the Kokiri Club is an association with environmental aims. The Kokiris – the active members – meet once a week to discuss with their president what they are going to do to save Mother Nature during the following seven days. It goes from organising rubbish-collecting days to demonstrations with "Save the trees!" signs in the front yard. _I_ am not a Kokiri, but as Saria is the president and, what's more, a friend a mine, I couldn't refuse.

So I am now seated in the high school amphitheatre, between Saria and a boy I don't know, listening to crazy projects. The Kokiris do have the reputation to be eccentric and odd people, but the one who's talking right now – Mido I think – is a real howler. He wants all the Kokiri the get dressed up like monkeys and to spend a whole day living up in the park trees. He says that it will show to the whole high school we can live in communion with the forest. My Din! He is ready to go to the asylum!

"It would be great, wouldn't it?" Saria whispers to me. "But I don't think the staff would let us sleep up there, would they? I mean, it could be dangerous in the dark. I don't want anybody to get hurt; it would make a bad reputation for the Club."

I sigh in relief. At least, I won't have to bear the shame of seeing my friends doing that. However, what I was dreading is coming:

"How about you joining the Kokiri Club?" Saria tells me. "You'd have a lot of fun and you'd help nature."

For Nayru's love! I absolutely don't want to! But neither do I want Saria to get upset. Please, provide me with a wonderful excuse to give!

"Well..." I begin desperately. "You know, I don't have much spare time. Gymnastic practising takes me a lot of time, and then there's the homework. I don't think I could be really efficient."

"Oh! I see," she says, looking a bit disappointed. "Anyway, if you change your mind, just tell me and it'll be OK."

I want to scream for joy; I came through! And moreover, the meeting is getting to an end! In a brief speech, Saria explains that she will consider the different propositions, and that she will make all the Kokiri know her choice by tomorrow evening. Then everybody leaves the amphitheatre with commotion and hubbub.

Once we are out, Saria and I walk in the park towards the swimming pool: today, there's a swimming competition and Ralis, a friend of ours, is taking part.

"I think I'm going to opt for the organic muffin sale." Saria tells me. "This way we could raise funds to help the Cucco Association. They're struggling to create a white chicken sanctuary."

"Yeah, that's a good struggle!" I say but she doesn't seem to notice my ironic tone. Anyway, I'd rather buy Saria an organic muffin than watch her hanging in a tree dressed up as a monkey.

Saria glances at her watch then frowns.

"I think we should hurry up a bit" she tells me. "We're already late. Link, Darunia, Navi and the others must be at the pool already."

At the sound of Link's name, my inside twists. Of course, Saria doesn't know anything about my feelings for Link. But now she has told me he would be there, I quicken my step unmistakably. Of course, I won't be able to stroke his beautiful golden locks, to kiss his soft skin, to taste his sweet lips... But just seeing him is enough to make me happy. The problem is that he's seldom alone; every time Darunia's away, either Ruto is trying to pick him up or Navi is sticking to him like glue. So I can't help but feel jealous, especially since they prevent me from spending time with him. But really, what could I expect, being in love with the most popular guy in the class?

At least, we get in the pool. We go upstairs to some kind of balconies to have a better view of the competition. After looking for a while, we both find a free place against the guard rail and gaze down. I can see Ralis on the starting block; number three. Whether he feels anxious or not is hard to tell; with his swim cap and his goggles, he is barely recognizable. Ralis Zora is Ruto's cousin, even though she always pretends they are not related. Actually, Ralis is a banal teen: neither fat nor skinny, with black hair, blue eyes, and a bit Asiatic-looking. However, Ralis is all but banal, he's the clumsiest boy the world has ever carried – which is the reason why Ruto doesn't want to admit they are cousins – and of course, he is often laughed at because of this flaw. The only thing he is proficient in is swimming.

Now the swimmers are ready. I think they are from Hyrule High School – my own school – but also from Termina's Institution and Wind Waker School. As the race is about to start, I feel two strong arms sliding to embrace me. Only a single person would do that and anyway, I know his warmth and his scent by heart.

"Link," I breathe. "We're definitely not alone."

"You must be kidding!" a sarcastic voice whispers in my ear, sending a thrill trough my neck.

I notice the swimmers have left their blocks. The race has begun so nobody pays attention to us. Nevertheless, I know it's just a matter of time. It is foolish for Link to act like that in such a crowded place.

"There are people everywhere around us!" I moan. "They are going to see us!"

"Oh! Please, honey! Just let me hold you." Link says with such a cute voice. "I'm longing for you, you know!"

I sigh while my right hand starts lovingly stroking Link's finger. It don't think it is really necessary to point out that I've totally lost interest in what is going on in the pool. After revelling in his tenderness for a short moment, I gently put his hands off my belly.

"I'm longing for you too. But please, not here. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Well... As you wish," he says eventually, but I can hear in his voice that he is disappointed.

Suddenly, the crowd cries with excitement and I can hear Saria yelling "Ralis!" in my left ear. Well, now I'm going to be deaf but at least I know who won the competition.

¤¤¤

I look at my alarm clock to see "12:04 p.m." glowing red in the darkness of my room. I can't fell asleep. Actually, I can't help but think about Link. I miss him. I've been so stupid, and what's more, such a coward at the pool! I had been craving for his embracing me for an entire week and when he did so, I pushed him away. I sigh, desperate at my own stupidity. I suddenly notice I've grabbed my pillow and embraced it as if it was Link. This makes me chuckle to myself softly: what a slim compensation! We all sleep at school and Link's room is only half a corridor far from mine, but I don't dare go and see him. I must have made him upset about refusing his hugging me.

However, he didn't look so sad right after. Like me, he congratulated Ralis for his victory, he laughed about Darunia's jokes and puns. Then he left. I haven't seen him since the little party Malon organised to celebrate our champion. Ralis enjoyed his evening a lot, but I find it sad that he was a hero today whereas he will be considered as a liability again tomorrow. People are so cruel. And this is why I don't want Link to hold me tight in front of everybody; I don't want to be considered as a filthy queer.

I jump with astonishment as my door open. A ghostly shape slides inside but I recognise it straight away. Link is wearing nothing but dark boxers, and his moonlight skin is stained with shadows. Oh my Din! How gorgeous he looks like that! He's definitely the sexiest guy I've ever seen!

"What are you doing here?" I ask before biting my lip. Did I sound rude? I hope I didn't, for I didn't mean to. I was just surprised to see him. Actually, I am just wondering if he's not a dream.

"I couldn't sleep," he tells me simply, standing in the middle of my room, looking a bit ill-at-ease.

"You've lost your teddy bear?" I say with a grin.

Link sighs and comes forward to sit on my bedside.

"_You_ are my teddy bear, you silly boy."

I chuckle and he smiles at me.

"So, why don't you stay here and sleep with me?"

Link nods happily and lies next to me. Without waiting anymore, I cling to his warm body and breathe his scent. I feel so good like that! But I don't want to fell asleep anymore. I want to make the most of his presence.

"Link…"

"Yes, honey?"

"Hold me tight."

And so he does.


End file.
